Rigby's Battle - Morby
by MrsStylinson3
Summary: Rigby gets gravely ill and in intensive care. Will Mordecai confess his feelings? Will Benson still make Mordecai do work? And most importantly will Rigby survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a Mordecai/Rigby fanfiction! :) If your trying to imagine the story in your head while your reading it, its best to think of them as humans. Not a blue jay and a racoon but two humans.**

"Augh! Why do we have to wash the cart?" Rigby asked when t he two entered the garage.  
"Well, Benson already gave out all of the jobs dude."  
"Come on, lets just get this over with..."  
They picked up their sponges and they were ready to clean, but Rigby felt dizzy and started to collapse.  
"Woah..." Mordecai said and he caught Rigby.  
"You okay dude?" Rigby just nodded his head. Mordecai knelt down so he was eye level with Rigby. This was the first time in ages that Mordecai had took a close look into his friends eyes. They looked, pale and bloodshot, also they were grey bags under his eyes that Mordecai had never noticed.  
"Are you sure your okay dude?" Even though Mordecai was just a friend, he knew that deep down he had feelings for his small buddy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just clean this cart?" Rigby snapped, almost shouting.  
"Fine."  
They began to clean the cart, but Mordecai found himself looking at Rigby more and more. Soon enough, everything was quiet, all exept the squeaking of the sponges rubbing the metal cart.  
Until, Rigby coughed. It wasn't a normal dry cough. It sounded like he needed to hack something up, real bad. Obviously Mordecai noticed and put his sponge down.  
"I think you need to go to the doctor dude." Mordecai said and Rigby gave him a cold stare.  
"Would you shut up? Its just a little cough, I don't need to go to the flipping doctors!"  
"Alright dude, I'm just a little worried." He lied, he was worried alot.  
"About what!? About infecting you with my germs!? Because I don't think that-" Rigby froze for a second and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.  
"Rigby!"  
Mordecai ran to his side, kneeling down next to him.  
He absolutely broke when he saw the state that he was in.  
Rigby's head was jerked backwards, his fingers were stiff and curled and his legs were moving up and down, uncontrollably.  
Then it hit Mordecai like a brick in his face. Rigby was having an epileptic fit. He said he had them when he was younger but he got over them.  
Mordecai dug out his cell phone from his pocked and dialled the hospital.  
"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!" Mordecai willed.  
"Hello, this is the Emergency services, how can I-"  
"Help me, my friend is having an epileptic fit!"  
"Calm down sir, where are you?"  
"-insert address here-"  
"Just try to keep your friend calm and we'll be over in a couple minutes."  
The woman hung up and Mordecai slammed his phone down, putting his full focus on Rigby. He shifted him into his lap and stroked his hair.  
"Your gonna be okay Rigby, your gonna be okay..." I was at that moment when his feelings just spilled out and he held Rigby while he uncontrollably twitched in his lap.  
"Whats going on here- oh my god..." Benson said as he burst into the room, but when he saw Rigby he ran by Mordecai's side.  
"Skips!" Benson yelled. Skips came almost in an instant.  
"What?" Skips questioned.  
"Come here!"  
"Why- oh my..." When Skips saw Rigby he too ran by Mordecai's side.  
"What happened?"  
"Well me and Rigby were about to wash the cart but Rigby almost fainted so I caught him. He said he was fine but when i looked into his eyes, they were pale and bloodshot. We got back to washing the cart but Rigby coughed like he needed to, you know, hack something up. I kept telling him that he needs to see a doctor but he kept denying it an then then he started yelling and he had a fit!" Mordecai rambled.  
"Wow i-" Benson didn't have time to speak more words because the paramedics were already coming in with a stretcher.  
Mordecai hadn't noticed but, Rigby wasn't having a fit any more, he was just unconscious.  
They lay him on the stretcher and brought him into an ambulance. Sadness overcome Mordecai and tears streamed down his face. One paramedic stayed behind and knelt infront of him.  
"Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

At the hospital Mordecai was asked to wait in the waiting room while they took care of Rigby. They said Rigby was going to be fine but, you know, things can happen.  
He knew now that those "feelings" for Rigby were much more than "friends".  
The waiting room doors swung open and Mordecai stood up in an instant.  
"You wanna see your friend?" The doctor asked. Mordecai nodded eagerly.  
They started to walk down a corridor and were just about to go into the elevator, when the doctor asked something Mordecai didn't want to hear.  
"Are you, more than friends with Rigby?" Mordecai turned and almost glared at the doctor.  
"No... were just friends..." Mordecai said, a little bit too disappointed.  
"Oh thats too bad.."  
"Yeah, wait, what do you mean by-"  
"Were here."  
The doctor opened the door for him and Mordecai stepped inside.  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
The doctor walked off and Mordecai walked slowly up to Rigby's bedside. His heart broke at the sight. Rigby had a oxygen mask on, a cannular in his hand and the hospital robe made him look more thin than he actually was. He pulled up a chair and sat down, focusing his gaze on Rigby.  
"I'm so... sorry Rigby..." Mordecai managed to keep his tears in. He lay his hand ontop of Rigby's and a single tear fell down his face and onto the floor.  
"I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I care about you, probably a little too much. I know it annoys you sometimes about how overprotective I am... I just, I love you  
Rigby..." Tears were streaming down his face by now and he was facing the floor, willing the tears to go away.  
"...M-M-Mordecai..." A voice whispered and Mordecai looked up. Rigby had opened his eyes a little and they were looking straight at him.  
"Rigby..."  
"You're...you're crying...Mordecai..." Was he still crying? Come on Mordo, man up.  
"Yeah, sorry..." he apologized as he wiped tears away with his sleeve. He took his hand off Rigby's and was just about to lay it on his lap when a small hand took it. Mordecai felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked his friend in the eyes.  
"Mordecai... did you really...mean it?" Mordecai was puzzled, mean what?  
"What?" Mordecai whispered.  
"That...you l-love me..." Mordecai was on a whole new level of embarrassment, he blushed wildly, looking away from him.  
"Umm...I...uhhh..." He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.  
"Yes." Mordecai kept his eyes shut, afraid of what was going to happen, afraid of losing his friend forever.  
He felt a soft hand graze his left cheek and then cup it. He let out a small gasp and turned to look at his friend, who was smiling from behind the oxygen mask.  
"Come here.." Rigby said and Mordecai leaned down so he was face to face to Rigby.  
"Wait, Rigby what are you-" Mordecai's face heated up as two thin arms wrapped around his neck.  
"I love you Mordecai..." Rigby whispered. Mordecai gasped and gently put his arms around his small friends body, being careful not to crush him.  
"I love you too..." Mordecai whispered back, tears slowly falling.  
"I know..."  
They pulled away and Rigby lay back down. Rigby noticed the tears that were cascading down Mordecai's face and wiped them away gently with his fingertips.  
"Don't cry Mordecai...I'll be better soon..." Rigby reassured.  
The doors of the room opened and a nurse stepped in.  
"I'm so sorry but visiting hours are over." the woman stated flatly.  
"Okay, thanks." Mordecai said, trying to sound a bit cheerful.  
Mordecai stood up and leaned down. He brushed some of Rigby's damp hair away from his forehead. Kissing his damp forehead, whispering something that Rigby would never forget.  
"I love you, be safe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is FINALLY in! Sorry, Ive had writers block for a while and its just a relief to have another chapter done and out of the way. Not that I don't like ting to all my fans I mean, uhhh...I should shut up.**

**-MrsStylinson3 3**

* * *

That night, Rigby was lulled to sleep by the consistent beeping of his monitors.

When he woke up, he didn't feel any better, he still felt weak. He didn't know what came over him yesterday when they were washing the cart, the doctors said it was extreme fatigue but, he still wasn't sure.  
"M-Mordecai..." he whispered to no one in particular.  
He looked at his hand, a solitary tear fell down his face as he remembered when Mordecai had his hand covering it.  
He slowly lifted his arm, his whole limb shaking. He brought it so it looked like he was trying to reach for the ceiling, for the sky.  
"Mordecai..." he whispered. He felt like he was falling, with nobody there to catch him. He tried his best to clench his hand into a fist, wishing that Mordecai's hand was there to make him feel whole again.  
He let his hand drop, back onto the side of the bed and let a strangle sob escape his mouth.  
"Knock, knock!" A familiar woman's voice said. Rigby looked over to the door, it was his nurse.  
"Hey, Nurse Feline..." Rigby whispered, trying not to let the tears affect his voice.  
"Now, shush darling, your still weak from what happened yesterday. You should rest."  
Nurse feline had brown hair and green eyes, she also had a white doctors suit on and a stethoscope around her neck.  
She came over to Rigby's bedside and checked the monitors before turning to Rigby.  
"Now let's- oh, does your eye hurt?"  
"No...why?"  
"Well you have a little water running down from your eye..." she explained wiping his cheek.  
"Oh...that's nothing..." Rigby said, looking away from her.  
"Wait, have you been crying Rigby? You can tell me if you were...I'm your nurse..." she assured, rubbing up and down his arm gently. There was a pause, then Rigby spoke.  
"Yeah, yeah I have been crying..."  
Nurse Feline was about to ask why but then she remembered who he was with when she had told Rigby's visitor to leave.  
"Is it because your visitor that came yesterday, do you miss him Rigby?" the nurse said softly. Rigby looked at her, more tears rolling down his face.  
"Yeah...he's my uhh...boyfriend..." Rigby whispered, hoping that Nurse Feline wouldn't think he was disgusting for being gay.  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, I'm sure he misses you deeply."  
"I'm sorry Nurse Feline, but...could you give me a minute?"  
"Of course Rigby..."  
The nurse quickly left, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
Tears fell down Rigby's face like angry waterfalls, he couldn't stop. He'd never been this long WITHOUT Mordecai. Before this happened, they were bros, they were inseparable. Rigby couldn't think of how he would live without his blue-haired friend.

The nurse stood out side, she'd hear a sob every now and then, but once she'd had enough, she scurried to the front desk.

She was going to make a very important phone call.

Rigby couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his tears to cease.  
He must of been in that state for about twenty minutes, which felt like an eternity to Rigby. When...

...the door opened.

"Go right on in." Nurse Feline said to someone and a certain blue haired person ran into the room.  
"Rigby!" Mordecai breathed. He embraced Rigby, wrapping his arms around his small body.  
"Mordecai..." Rigby whispered, wrapping his thin arms around Mordecai's upper back. He buried his head into the nape of his neck and let out a couple of sobs.  
"Shh, shh... I'm here...and I'm not leaving you..." Mordecai soothed, gently moving his arms up and down his boyfriend's back.  
"Mordecai..." a few of Rigby's tears soaked into Mordecai's shirt.  
Mordecai quietly moved onto Rigby's hospital bed and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend.  
Rigby tried to wrap his arms tighter around his boyfriend but he was shaking due to his accident yesterday, so, all he could do was lay his arms on Mordecai's back.  
Mordecai could feel that Rigby was shaking badly, he didn't know why.  
"Mordecai...it was scary here without you..." Rigby whispered honestly.  
"I know Rigby, I know..." Mordecai was not himself at all, he would usually tell Rigby to stop being such a baby. As a matter of fact Mordecai didn't even THINK to say that, all he could do was hold his traumatized boyfriend all the while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.


	3. Authors Note

Should I continue with this story? Please Reveiw if you do want me to keep going.  
I need motivation.  
You see, I'm suffering from a severe case of Writers Block.  
*le dramatic gasp*  
So please, help me by either:  
-giving me motivation.  
-saying that I should continue it.  
-maybe gimme some ideas? (I'll give you credit!)

Thankyou ~

Lot's of love and Morby  
MrsStylinson3


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've decided to write another chapter. If it's not good, I'm sorry. **  
**I'm continuing because I read these comments:**

_**If you stop and leave me hanging, I will sit in the corner cry and think about life while I slowly deteriorate into nothingness and die. - Yinyangirl13**_

_**Yo your an amazing writer so don't quit no matter what don't quit this story. Even if you don't get to motivated to continue it at least update it when you can. Hope you have fun writing keep an opens mine and good luck. - dominator088**_

**If I've just mentioned your screen name, I would like to say a big thankyou.**

***~THANKYOU~***

**You helped me out of my writers block a little! :**)

* * *

Mordecai patiently sat on the chair at Rigby's bedside, holding his child like hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. Gentle breaths fogging up the oxygen mask as he slept soundly.  
A doctor knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Do you mind coming with me for a couple minutes, I need to talk to you." He said and Mordecai nodded.  
The two exited the room quietly and shut the door gently behind them.  
"Right, I understand you have a close relationship with Rigby."  
"Yeah I do."  
"I also understand his brother is not in the country right now.. is that correct?" The doctor questioned.  
"Yeah, he had to go on business..."  
"So your the closest family he's got, at the moment?"  
"I guess so..."  
The doctor inhaled and slowly exhaled, as if he was preparing to tell Mordecai something life altering.  
"Okay, I have good news and bad news... what would you like to hear first?" He asked.  
"Oh, uuhh... good?.."  
"What your friend has is not serious, it can be cured." Mordecai mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, the bad new is, he's still very sick and fragile, so we'll have to monitor him closely for a while."  
"...how long is a "while"?" he asked, tears pricking his eyes.  
"Unfortunately, we don't know..." Mordecai looked down at his feet after hearing this. "We'll do the best we can...but for now, you have to stay strong, we all do."  
"Thankyou doctor..." Mordecai sniffled and sulked back into the room, his boyfriend still asleep. He took a long look at the unconscious figure. He looked like what he was on the first day he was here, if not worse. Mordecai walked over to him, pushed away some of his bangs and gently kissed his forehead, his mouth lingering for a few seconds, his warm breath making contact with Rigby's cold, pale skin.  
"I love you..." he whispered, softly kissing his closed eyelids.

**-Time Skip: 1 hour**-

"Mordecai?.." Rigby said groggily as he opened his eyes.  
"I'm here Rigby..." he whispered.  
"Could you help sit up please? I hate lying down..." he asked, his voice thick.  
Mordecai helped Rigby to sit up, being careful of all the wires and tubes attached to him. When the fragile guy was sitting up, Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's forehead, he was burning up.  
"Do you feel alright Rigby?" He asked and cupped his cheek, Rigby's eyes half lidded.  
"...Ugh...no, no don't feel alright." He answered and his boyfriend hummed in response. Mordecai kissed his small temple, making a shiver run down Rigby's spine.  
Suddenly, his phone rang and Mordecai pulled it out of his pocket, answering the call. The brunette whimpered quietly when he felt Mordecai's large hand slip away from his cheek, tears stinging his eyes.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mordecai~"  
Mordecai froze. "Margaret?"  
"Yes it's me... my boyfriend dumped me..."  
"Oh, that's too bad..." he said, sympathetically, with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yeah, so... I was wondering... do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"  
"That would be great but no." He didn't even stop to take a breath.  
(A/N: I'm trying to get the image across that Mordecai isn't bothered about Margaret. Or lady pecks! Haha!)  
"Why not?"  
"I'm busy."  
"Busy with what?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"You know what? I'm sick of your crap, it's boyfriend after boyfriend and now when your all alone, you come crawling back to me. Well it ain't working, woman."  
"How dare you!"  
"And just FYI, I'm already in a relationship with someone that I love and would not trade for the world. Goodbye."  
He hung up.  
He angrily stuck his phone back in his pocket, dragging his hand across his face and exhaling furiously.  
He calmed down quickly when he saw that Rigby was looking away from him.  
"Rigby?"  
"You would go for lady pecks wouldn't you? Instead of a lazy twenty three year old..." he said through gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face. When his boyfriend didn't answer he quickly turned his head to face him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Wouldn't you?"  
Mordecai was shocked. Why would Rigby say that? He was perfect to him.  
"No...I wouldn't..." he replied, in a hushed tone. He cupped Rigby's cheek and sobs erupted from Rigby's small mouth. The bluenette connected their foreheads, hushing Rigby, about to cry himself.  
"I wouldn't trade you for the world, love..." The brunette brought his own shaky hand to cover Mordecai's on his cheek on hearing his boyfriend call him "love". "Your too precious to be changed, nothing can replace you. I love you."  
They embraced, Mordecai wrapping his arms tightly around Rigby's thin body and Rigby gripping the back of his neck and laying his other hand on his back.  
"Your the best thing that's happened to me. You protected me from falling into my own mixed up emotions, you saved me from the darkness. You...were there... when no one else was." Rigby said through his tears and he buried his face into Mordecai's shoulder. "I love you so much..." he was practically shaking now. Not from fear, nor sadness, but from pure happiness.  
A single, shining tear rolled down Mordecai's angled face and onto the bed after hearing his boyfriend's mini speech. He didn't know he had helped him not only physically, but mentally.  
He would do anything for Rigby.  
He would even even take his own life if he had to.  
"M-Mordecai...?" Rigby whimpered, now looking at the door, frightened. Mordecai let go of Rigby and turned around, but Rigby clutched to the blue fabric on his back.  
"Benson?"

* * *

**Thankyou for all your nice comments, I shall be posting a new chapter VERY SOON. **  
**Mordecai is such a romantic, don't you think.**  
**No hate please. **  
**R&R**

**Lot's of love and Morby**  
**MrsStylinson3**


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I would like to thank my sister for discussing this chapter over with me and giving positive feedback.**  
***~THANKYOU Ros-Poz2!~* -That's her account name on here**.

* * *

"Benson?" Mordecai asked the figure standing in the door frame.  
"Yeah, it's me Mordecai.." he didn't sound too happy. "I just came to check on you both." He stepped in to the room, in full view now, wearing his usual work attire.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to chat to you both separately... is that okay?" Benson asked.  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
Before getting up turned to Rigby, who was more relaxed now. He muttered a quick "Are you going to be okay?" When his boyfriend nodded he got up, leaving to room with his boss.  
"What did you want to talk about Benson?" Benson took a few moments before speaking.  
"Is he okay?" He questioned, slight concern in his voice.  
"The doctor told me he was still very sick but it's curable." He looked into the room. "He just hasn't been the same since his fit... he's more... broken and emotional." He turned back to his boss. "Do you know what I mean?" Benson nodded.  
"Oh, and don't worry, I got Muscle Man and High Fives doing your work. You don't paid much though, it's just the rules." He coughed, nervously. "If I may ask... are you... are you and Rigby in a relationship?"  
Mordecai's eyes went wide and he almost choked. "H-how...why..."  
"Are you?"  
"...yes."  
Benson sighed, distressed. "Kids..." he muttered under his breath. "It's fine but if Maellard finds out, I don't know what he'll do..."  
"We'll keep it on the down low."  
"Okay..." he paused for a moment. "Oh, are you okay with Pops and the rest coming to the hospital for a visit?"  
"Yeah, that would be cool...you'd better ask Rigby though."  
"Yeah, I'll have a chat with the little guy now."  
Benson entered the room and a smile crept up on Mordecai's face. It was obvious that their boss cared for them, even if it was just a tiny bit, it showed.

"Hey Rigby, how you feeling?"  
"...not good..." his voice was small.  
Benson sat down in the chair Mordecai had previously sat in.  
"...you know, don't you?" He looked at his boss, no emotion in his eyes. In response, Benson gave a small nod and a slight smile, indicating that it was okay.  
'I care about you, you know...more than you think..' Benson thought, as he didn't have the guts to say it out loud. He did think of Mordecai and Rigby as two close friends, people he could rely on, even if they always screwed things up.  
"Is it okay if Pops and the rest come and see you?"  
"...yeah.." he answered his voice cracking. His boss got up and lay a hand on Rigby's small shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The brunette looked at his superior with more life in his eyes and gave a small smile.

-Time Skip: same night, at about 11:00pm-

Mordecai sat in his chair, awake, unable to sleep. But he was happy that there boss wasn't going come between him and Rigby.  
"...M-Mordecai..." a gentle voice said. Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was staring straight back at him with his orbs of chocolate brown.  
"You okay?" The bluenette whispered.  
"...can't sleep..."  
"Me neither..."  
Mordecai leaned down and wrapped his arms carefully around Rigby's neck, Rigby then lay his head on Mordecai's shoulder.  
"I'm glad your here with me Mordecai..." he said, his throat dry.  
"Well, I'm glad your getting better..." they shared a chuckle, before Mordecai kissed him on the head.  
"Do you think we should tell anyone about our relationship?" Mordecai hesitated.  
"...No, not just yet. We'll wait a while."  
"Okay..." Rigby turned his head so he was facing his boyfriend.  
They stared into each others eyes.  
Almost as if they were searching.  
Searching for answers...  
Eyes dart to lips before quickly looking back up at their lover.  
They hadn't felt each others lips yet...  
Mordecai was the one to lean in first, then Rigby joined him, hesitant.  
Their lips were just about to brush-  
"Mordecai, Rigby." A familiar voice said. They both jumped slightly and looked at the door.  
"Oh...my...god..." Mordecai said slowly.  
"Hey, it's me, Doug." He started, walking in to the room. "I was just let out of prison just last week and I heard you were sick, Rigby, so I decided to pay you a visit."  
Mordecai didn't let go of Rigby. "Why the late hour?"  
"...Funny you should ask that. You see prison gives a guy lots of time to think, and I thought of the time you fired me, called the cops on me that sent me into that metal hell hole!"  
He punched Mordecai, who, as you know, wasn't expecting it so he got knocked off his chair. This caused him hit his head, going unconscious.  
"Mordecai!" Rigby cried as Doug loomed over him.  
"Now, I've come to take my revenge." He growled, and he pulled out a needle filled with liquid. He stuck it into Rigby's arm, pushing the liquid quickly into his veins.  
The brunette made a few strangled noises, he was in agony, as he was in so much pain...  
...His brain decided to have another fit.  
This was the same as before, head jerked backwards, fingers curled and his legs moving up and down uncontrollably. His body twitched violently as Doug left, disappearing into the night.  
Mordecai groaned and sat up slowly, his nose bleeding. He remembered Rigby and looked over and almost had a heart attack.  
"Rigby!" He cried, running over to him. He tried to restrain his boyfriend but when he saw the empty needle, he hit the red emergency button.  
The doctors and nurses were here in 30 seconds, rushing in, instantly noticing that Rigby was having another epileptic fit.  
"Someone restrain the patient!" A male voice yelled.  
"Wait! There's an empty needle here..." almost all the doctors stopped and looked at Mordecai, who just looked at them.  
"We were attacked...Doug... injected him with some sort of drug..." he started sobbing and Nurse Feline ran over to him, the doctors resuming their original work in restraining Rigby.  
"Doug? He was released!?" The bluenette gave a simple nod.  
"I'm calling the police, if he dies, Doug's gonna have to deal with my lawyer." Then came continuous beeping from the monitors.  
Mordecai stumbled to Rigby's bedside.  
"I'm not getting a pulse! I need a defibrillator!"  
Mordecai's legs almost gave way, he was crying so much.  
His Rigby was, dying, almost dead. Every crack from the defibrillator made the tall male weaker.  
"No! Rigby you can't die!" He shouted to the figure in the bed. "It's not right!"  
_Clear..._  
_Clear..._  
_Clear..._

* * *

_**Sorry if this sounded rushed.**_  
_**I just wanted to right all the action down. Writing the next chapter ASAP**__._


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER! :)**  
**This took me a long time to write because I got writers block half way through.**  
**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai fell to his knees, he had lost his strength, he covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them, trying to muffle his cries. Endless amounts of questions were circling his head, searching for answers, but to avail.  
"Hold on, I'm getting a pulse!" A doctor suddenly yelled, bringing Mordecai back to reality. He managed to get to his feet and hold Rigby's hand as if it were his life line.  
Wait,_ it probably was_.  
Rigby was his _everything_.  
For all he cared Margaret could go screw herself.  
By now, tears were cascading down the bluenettes face and streaking his pale cheeks.  
All was silent, except from the quiet beeping from Rigby's monitor.  
Mordecai couldn't help but let out a sob when he saw his boyfriend starting to open his tired eyes, and let out surprisingly soft breathes. He fell to his knees, falling gently on top of Rigby, embracing him softly and the brunette tried to return the embrace. Mordecai was trying not to cry, but, he just couldn't keep the sadness in after witnessing the tragic event that had occurred.  
"I need a Life Support Machine in here immediately!" One of the doctors bellowed to his colleagues.  
"Mordecai..." a small voice whispered. "I... I love you..." Mordecai almost cried out at hearing this innocent, fragile, confession of love.  
"I l-love you too..." he choked out, crying like an innocent little kid.  
The bluenette lifted himself off of Rigby and stood up as best he could, so the doctors and nurses could connect the Life Support Machine to his dying boyfriend.  
They changed his oxygen mask, which connected to the LSM and which then was attached to a canular, pumping medicine into his veins. Rigby looked barely conscious as these tasks were performed and was in various levels of pain.  
He wanted Mordecai to take the pain away...  
...take it all away...  
To tell him that everything is going to be okay and that he's not gonna die.  
_He was quickly losing hope..._  
He could feel a warm tear run down his face and onto the bed, he could hear himself crying.  
"Rigby..." Mordecai knelt down and cupped Rigby's face, wiping his warm tears and trying to calm down himself. "Hushh... Your okay, I'm here..."  
"It hurts..." Rigby whispered, slipping into unconsciousness. Mordecai noticed this, and looked at the doctor that was on the edge of the bed and the doctor made eye contact, showing that he had his attention.  
"Did you give him anything?" The bluenette asked and the doctor just gave a warm smile.  
"We just gave him a little anasthetic, to numb the pain and to help him sleep after the shock he's been through." He looked at Rigby, who was already asleep. "Don't worry, your friends gonna be fine."  
"Good..." Mordecai breathed.  
Can I take a blood sample? To check if any residue of that horrible drug is left." The kind doctor asked and Mordecai nodded, looking back at his boyfriend.  
This was the Rigby he liked to see, peaceful and in a deep slumber, not in endless amounts of agony or crying.  
"There, that should do it, thank you." The doctor said, holding up a syringe half full of Rigby's red blood. He hesitated and turned to Mordecai. "What's your name?"  
"Mordecai."  
"Oh! Your the guy that I asked: 'are you and Rigby more than friends?' to!"  
"Oh yeah..." Mordecai said slowly, remembering a few days ago.

_They started to walk down a corridor and were just about to go into the elevator, when the doctor asked something Mordecai didn't want to hear._  
_"Are you, more than friends with Rigby?" Mordecai turned and almost glared at the doctor._  
_"No... were just friends..." Mordecai said, a little bit too disappointed._  
_"Oh thats too bad.."_  
_"Yeah, wait, what do you mean by-"_  
_"Were here._"

"Why were you disappointed when I said 'no'?" He asked the doctor, before he left.  
"Oh, well I was disappointed because when we had Rigby in one of the wards before you saw him, he was barely conscious and delirious. We couldn't understand what he was mumbling but, you could clearly make out that he was saying _your_ name, Mordecai."  
Mordecai blushed slightly at hearing this and the doctor lightly chuckled.  
"Well, I hope I see you around Mordecai. Ta-ta!" The doctor left as Mordecai pulled up a chair a sat down.  
"Rigby...cared for me... before this all happened..." he smiled and in that moment, for the first time in his life, he felt flustered and hot. He didn't usually get worked up if someone gave him a compliment or kissed him.  
He now knew that, his feelings for Rigby were true...

All of a sudden, Rigby was running, his heart beating out of his chest and his breathing uneven. He did not know what he was running from, but he knew it was evil and it was coming to get him.  
He began running faster as the enemy started quickening his pace. Finally, his legs gave way, not prepared to run anymore.  
The dark presence consumed him, chuckling bitterly but, Rigby could hear someone calling his name...  
Silence.  
"Rigby..." there it was again, it sounded somewhat familiar.  
"Rigby... Rigby!"  
Rigby's eyes flew open, his breathing heavy. There was a pair of hands holding him down gently by the shoulders, he looked at Mordecai, his boyfriends eyes were obviously filled with worry and concern.  
"God, are you okay?" He asked and Rigby didn't respond, he was in too much shock. Rigby's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, whimpering.  
Mordecai's heart broke, he had never seen Rigby looking so vulnerable. He wiped away Rigby's tears, holding his hand gently before softly kissing him on the forehead.  
"What...w-whats gonna h-happen...with Doug?" Rigby choked out and Mordecai smiled knowingly.  
"The police are sending out a search party for him, hopefully he'll be caught." He said, his tone soft and caring. "Don't worry Rigby, he can't hurt you... I won't let him."  
"...Thank you..." the brunette whispered, squeezing Mordecai's hand. " W-what... time's it?"  
"Ten o clock, Benson and our friends will be coming soon."  
"Oh, okay..." he sniffled, his voice still altered from crying.  
Mordecai looked at his boyfriend, lying in the hospital bed. When Rigby took in a breath, it was uneven and there were so many wires and tubes surrounding him it made him look fragile and small. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, when he looked at him, his eyes showed no emotion except from hurt and when he cried, his voice was strangled. He loved him so much, but seeing him like this just broke his heart.  
"...I called Benson while you were sleeping and told him about what happened. He said he would tell the other guys as well, so they know what there gonna be faced with." Mordecai explained to Rigby, who nodded.  
Mordecai sat back down on his chair, holding Rigby's small hand gently.

There was a knock at the door and Mordecai looked over and could see Benson, smiling.  
"Come in." The door opened and Benson, Pops, HFG and Muscle Man walked in. Muscle Man was about to make fun of Mordecai and Rigby as he had prepared alot of of jokes, but when he looked at Rigby, and he stared tiredly back, he shut up completely.  
"Oh my, Rigby, are you alright?" Pops said, worriedly, going to his bedside.  
"Careful Pops, he's not in the best condition." Benson warned and he stood beside Mordecai. "Is he getting any better?"  
"A doctor said he's gonna be fine, but, I'm not so sure to be honest.."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Just look at the state he's in... He's on a Life Support Machine.." he sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. "It tears me apart to see him like this..."  
"...It's okay Mordecai, I know you care a lot about him."  
Mordecai stood up and went beside the bed, his hand on Rigby's shoulder. Pops glanced at Mordecai's face and was shocked to see tears slowly making their way down his face.  
"Mordecai, are you okay?" He asked and Mordecai wiped away a tear.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
Suddenly, a phone started to ring and everyone looked at Mordecai, who dug into his pocket and pulled his cell out. Not looking at the caller ID he answered it.  
"Hello?" He started.  
"Hello, Mordecai..."  
"Margaret, I've told you, I'm not going out with you!" He walked away from everyone so he could speak with her.  
"Who are you going out with?" She asked and Mordecai froze.  
"U-um..."  
"Is it someone I know!?"  
"...I can't tell you.."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mm hmm..."  
"Well, I hope your happy with her."

"It is a girl, right?"

"Not talking, huh!? Mark my words, I will get you to go out with me, whether you like it or not!" Okay, that made Mordecai mad. "And I'll try to make this "someone" unable to love you anymore!"  
"I swear Margaret if you go near him-"  
"Him!?"  
"Yeah him! If you go near him... I'll kick you into next year!" The bluenette said through gritted teeth, strangely growing confident.  
"I can make you love me Mordecai..."  
"Stay out of my life!" He bellowed into the phone, tears brimming his eyes and hung up.  
He stayed quiet for a few moments before collapsing onto his knees, loud sobs erupting his mouth.  
"Mordecai, are you okay?" HFG asked.  
"O my God.." Benson gasped, running over to Mordecai's side followed by his employee's.  
"Bro, what happened? What was that phone call?" Muscle man asked, generally concerned for his welfare.  
Rigby unfortunately couldn't do anything for his distraught boyfriend other than just look at him, tears slowly rolling down his face.  
"It was Margaret... I think sh-she's planning on hurting R-Rigby!" Mordecai choked out.  
"Hey now just one second!" Pops began, "If anyone is going to hurt Rigby, there going to have to go through me!" Mordecai looked up at the park owner, glad that someone was taking his side.  
"Me too." Benson declared.  
"We got your back, bro..." Muscle man told him.  
"Wow...thanks guys..." Mordecai said, surprised at how everyone was acting. He looked at his boyfriend.  
He was smiling.  
Like, a real smile, not just a smile you'd put on to hide hurt or guilt.  
This was a genuine smile.  
And it made Mordecai feel happy once again.

"See ya guys!" Mordecai said as his friends started to walk out.  
"Get well soon Rigby my good man!"  
"Bye Rigby!"  
"Hope you get better Rigby!"  
The only person that stayed behind was Muscle Man, who stood in front of Mordecai with quite a sorry look on his face.  
"Hey, Mordecai... umm.."  
"What is it Muscle man?"  
"I-I'm... sorry. For all the times I made fun of you..." Mordecai just smiled.  
"It's okay Muscle Man, we knew you were just foolin' around. No harm done."

"Oh... thanks Mordecai..." Muscle Man then walked out, closing the door behind him.

The blunette sighed, feeling _so_ emotionally drained, but he managed to push all of his negative feelings away when he turned around and saw Rigby asleep, with a peaceful look on his face.  
He walked over, sitting down and taking a hold of one of Rigby's small hands, kissing it tenderly.  
"Mordecai..." the brunette whispered in his sleep.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here..." he soothed, pushing away some of his boyfriend's chocolate bangs away from his eyes.

* * *

**YEAH, I GOT POPS IN DIS CHAPPIE! WOOP WOOP CHICKEN SOUP! **  
**Please review, I hope this chapter was good...**  
**Sayounara!**  
**Lots of love and Morby**  
**MrsStylinson3**


	7. Chapter 7

_Why must he live like this?_

_What am I doing?_

_I'm giving him so little comfort..._

_...and he's suffering..._

_And I'm probably not helping..._

_I'm sorry..._

Mordecai was sitting quietly in grief when the clock stroke midnight, he felt guilty.

He felt_ so very guilty._

Margaret was somehow slowly finding out about his love life and when she's done, she'll rain hell onto him. She'll hurt Rigby, his only love.

He's afraid to admit it but, Rigby was slowly dying, drowning in his endless suffering, his only light to help him get out of the dark is his boyfriend Mordecai. Mordecai was the key to his lock.

But, Mordecai was afraid that he could not help him anymore.

He wondered if Rigby was getting _tired_ of him.

If he was _suffocating_ him in _meaningless_ love.

If _he_ was the cause of all this.

He loved Rigby, _oh so much_, but simple "I love you"s don't solve everything. Rigby was still sick, not only physically, but mentally. He was broken. _Unable_ to be fixed.

Mordecai convinced himself that _he_ was the cause of his boyfriends pain.

Rigby woke up the next morning, feeling a lot better than yesterday, but when he looked over and saw Mordecai staring at the boring, white wall with lifeless eyes, he started to worry.

"M-Mordecai?" He called, hesitant. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

All he got was a simple shake of the head from his boyfriend.

"..why?" Mordecai was silent for a minute or two, and then tears formed and he started to sob.

"I'm so so-orry Rigby..." he hiccuped and Rigby's eyes grew wide with shock and sorrow. "...I-I didn't m-mean for this to happen..." The sobs became louder and more distraught.

Rigby took the opportunity to grab his boyfriends arm, pulling him close and holding him, Rigby wasn't very big, but Mordecai immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Meant what to happen?" The brunette asked softly and Mordecai gripped onto him tighter.

"Doug and Margaret..." he sobbed and Rigby hushed him gently.

"It's okay Mordecai... it's okay.." he soothed. "Shh... thats in the past now..." The bluenette squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of his eyes, his face screwed up in sadness.

"...N-No... i-its not..." Rigby gasped at this negative response.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, r-remember that call I g-got from her?... Just recently?"

"Yeah?"

"She said something about you..."

"...What did she say, Mordecai?"

"She said... um..." Mordecai stopped for a second, getting ready for what he was about to say. "She said, 'I will make this "someone" unable to love you anymore'..."

The brunette had to take a second to process what his partner had just said, this "someone" that Mordecai had mentioned... was_ him_...

"Mordecai..." he whispered softly and he stopped the embrace, gently holding Mordecai's jaw, looking into his eyes. "Don't listen to that red head... I'll _never_ stop loving you..." he wiped away a few tears as the bluenette's eyes grew wide. "...and thats a promise that I'll keep _forever_."

All was silent, except the sharing of soft breaths, one masked, one not. They were both in some sort of trance as they looked into eachothers glittering eyes, filled with love.

Rigby slowly took off his his oxygen mask, now breathing in the natural air, he slowly moved in, Mordecai soon following. Rigby moved his small hand from his angled jaw to his cheek, cupping it gently, Mordecai however, moved his hands on the back of Rigby's neck. Both were not using force to advance closer to eachother, their lips inching closer... _and closer_...

Their lips finally connected.

The couple both felt an amazing feeling as they shared this blissful moment as they had never felt their partners lips pressed against their own. The bluenettes big hands slowly moved down to his boyfriends small waist, resting on slightly curved hips.

They pulled away, their first kiss complete.

Rigby slipped hand away to only rest on a broad shoulder, his breathing slightly more rapid than it was before as a result of not enough oxygen getting to his lungs. Mordecai noticed this and kindly put the mask back on, smiling gently as all his grief had gone.

"Mordecai... I love you and don't let Margaret tell you otherwise..."

"..I wont..." he kissed Rigby gently on the forehead. "I love you too..."

"Well isn't this precious?" Said by someone sarcastically from across the room. They both looked at the door way.

"Margaret? How-"

"I know about your "relationship" Mordecai, I see it's going swell..."

"Margaret, what the hell are you doing here!?" Mordecai shouted, getting up from his seat.

"To take back whats rightfully mine!"

"You don't own me Margaret!" The bluenette yelled, slapping the red haired on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"How dare you slap me!" She yelled, quickly pushing Mordecai away, going towards Rigby only to be pulled back by two strong arms.

"You touch him..." Mordecai started, his voice low and threatening. "...and I'll kill you."

Rigby gasped at his boyfriends threat, he was now slightly scared of his own partner, but glad that he was not afraid to protect him, no matter what the cost.

Mordecai pulled Margaret and pushed her to the ground. Margaret now sprawled on her side, getting up slowly, all the while laughing bitterly.

She was clearly, _insane_.

"You will love me Mordecai... it's only a matter of time..." She then charged at Mordecai, punching him, knocking him halfway into unconsciousness and she dropped on her knees.

Rigby then got really mad at that stupid red heads actions.

He took the oxygen mask off and disconnected his canulars, getting out of the hospital bed and touching feet to the floor.

He didn't know where this sudden burst of adrenalin came from but, next thing he knew, Margaret was sprawled out on the floor, her nose bleeding. He then suddenly got very weak and dropped to the ground, darkness taking over him.

He woke up to see a familiar face hovering over him, a bandage over the left side of his forehead. Rigby panicked for a second, but was immediately hushed by his boyfriend, a comforting hand combing through his brown locks. "Don't worry, Margaret is gone..." he whispered and the brunette tried to ask something, but his throat felt like it was constricted.

"You passed out after punching Margaret in the face, knocking her out. She got dragged home by police, hopefully... she's not gonna bother us anymore..." Mordecai explained, as if answering his silent question.

Rigby noticed that he had been connected back to Life Support Machine, he had his mask back on and a cloth bandage was over his right eye. He brought a hand to it, touching the bandage but immediately pulling back in pain.

"Yeah, you hit the floor quite hard, Rigby..." the bluenette then gently kissed his covered eye, strangely, it didn't hurt on contact like it did with his boyfriend.

"You were very brave, love..." he said gently and the brunette blushed. "Thankyou..."

**Yes! I finally got them to have a make out session! :)**

**Stupid Margaret don't know nuttin' **

**Lot's of love and Morby**

**MrsStylinson3**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mordecai..." a whiney voice said and Mordecai turned and looked at his... childish boyfriend.

"What Rigby?" He answered, stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mordecai had to look away as he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Oh, nothing..." Mordecai tried to not sound suspicious but it quickly failed when Rigby saw the bluenettes shoulders move up and down.

"Mordecai...!" Came another whine and a snort. "Come on Mordecai! What's so funny?" Okay, Mordecai had to look at him now.

"Well, it's just the voice and the way you've acted this morning."

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"You just..." Mordecai broke down in laughter. "You sound like a child...!"

Rigby face palmed. Thinking that /he/ wasn't the only child in the room.

When Mordecai calmed down and they were having a nice, normal chat, a question arose that put Mordecai's happiness on hold.

"Why do people want to hurt me?" Rigby said, the conversation now taking a quick turn for the worse.

"Uhh... well..." Mordecai was stumped for words, he thought he already had a good idea about /why/ certain people wanted to do serious damage on a fragile soul like Rigby.

At this point, the bluenette's face went serious, shifting closer to his love and holding his hand.

"Well, you see Rigby... Margaret still has feelings for... me." Rigby's eyes grew wide and he gripped onto Mordecai's hand.

"Do you still love her!?"

"No! No... of course not love..." he paused, looking down at his feet then back up. "But she wants me so much that... she needs to... get you out of the picture. If you get what I'm saying."

"I mean, I knew that she wanted to get to me but I thought it was out of rage... not passion..." Rigby looked down, scared for his love life.

"Hey, Rigby..." he took a strong hold of Rigby's jaw. "..everything is going to be okay, if she touches you... I'll f_ing rip her arms off." The brunette was shocked but felt safe in knowing that his boyfriend cared about him, so greatly.

"Okay..."

The hours passed as the two lovers were content in each others company. Rigby was clearly showing signs that he was getting better, as he would laugh hysterically at jokes without it hurting or sit up without being told to or even just have conversations without being in pain.

"Hey, Mordecai?" Rigby said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Rigby?" Mordecai answered, squeezing Rigby's hand.

"What... did you like, see in me to make you fall in l-love with me?" Mordecai's mouth curled into a smile, almost instantly giving him an answer:

"Everything." He gave the brunette a soft kiss on the temple, causing Rigby's cheeks to go a light red. Mordecai then pulled him in for a hug, wanting to feel him boyfriend's warmth again.

"I love everything about you..." he repeated, gently stroking Rigby's hair. Suddenly, a cough was heard from across the room and the two looked over, a few curse words were muttered out of the bluenette's mouth. Mordecai gently let go of Rigby and stood up, advancing to the person across the room. He got them by the collar, at advantage because he was taller than them.

"Margaret, get the hell away from us." He said through gritted teeth and if looks could kill well, Margaret would be dead. Margaret took a tight hold of Mordecai's wrist, who winced in pain. She managed to get closer and closer to his ear and finally, she whispered:

"No." She pushed the bluenette forcefully to the ground and ran off.

"Mordecai!" Rigby cried and Mordecai stood up, seeing the most horrifying sight he had ever seen.

Margaret had pulled the brunette's head back by his hair and had a piece of glass to his neck.

"You don't be my boyfriend right now, I'll kill him." There it was, the statement hung in the air, waiting for an answer.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, who shook his head but, Mordecai advanced closer to her.

"Okay..." The bluenette said.

"Mordecai don't-" he was cut off by the sight of them both moving in for a kiss and he looked away, tears falling from his eyes.

Before there lips touched, Mordecai stopped.

"You... son of a b_ch." He punched and kicked her to the ground, then going quickly over to Rigby, who was very upset at this point, and picking him up, bridal style.

"Shh... your okay..." the brunette wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, burying his head into his shoulder and sobbing. Mordecai then kissed him on the head, holding him tightly, as if he were going to lose him forever. "I love you... sh.. shhh..."

"I love you too..." Rigby choked, hicupping and tears falling from his eyes. "I thought y-you were really gonna..." he held Mordecai tighter.

"No, of course not... shh.." he whispered. He lay Rigby back down on the bed, ruffling his hair then going over to a sprawled out, unconscious Margaret on the floor. He retrieved his bashed phone from his pocket and called the police.

The police were at the hospital ten minutes later, some police were interviewing doctors, some were with Mordecai and some were with Rigby.

"So, your saying she had a shard of glass to his neck?" The nice policewoman asked the bluenette and he nodded. She scribbled some notes on her notepad.

"And you say this isn't the first time she's tried something like this, Rigby?" A policeman asked.

"Yeah, she's been here multiple times before but I've got to say, this time was the worst..." the man nodded, acknowledging what he was saying and writing notes on his pad.

"Is this going to effect you in later life at all?"

"I'm sure it will come back to haunt me in later life, I mean I'm still really shook up now..."

Soon enough, the police were gone and had taken Margaret away for a good questioning, the couple hoping she'd get a sentence. Rigby was still shocked about the whole thing and Mordecai could tell because when he held his hand, he felt it slightly shake, showing that he was still scared.

"Hey, Rigby... just so you know, I wouldn't even /think/ about kissing those..." his face scrunched up in disgust as he continued. "...those dry, chapped lips of hers." He then covered his hand over his mouth and pretended to be puking, making Rigby laugh and smile.

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't."

Mordecai beamed back at him then climbed into the bed next to Rigby, holding him close.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I would not leave you for the world..." the bluenette whispered and Rigby hugged him back, a content look on his face. Mordecai just caught what his boyfriend said before he fell asleep:

"I know..."

All was now quiet, the only sounds coming from the monitors and Rigby's soft breathing as he slept.

Rigby awoke with a start, his breathing ragged and his eyes wide open. Images of his nightmare flashed into his mind, the pain, the torment, the darkness...

He whimpered and held onto his boyfriend, really tight so it woke Mordecai up.

"You okay?" The bluenette whispered, earning a response of no from Rigby by a small shake of the head.

"Did you have another night mare?" All it took to answer that question was Rigbys head burying deeper into Mordecai's shirt and some tears that were soaked into the material.

Mordecai took a gentle hold of Rigby's head and looked into his teary eyes, wiping away a few stray ones.

"What was it about?"

"...Margaret actually... killed me th-this time..." he explained in a small voice. "It was horrible..."

"Oh, Rigby..." the bluenette felt sorry for Rigby's and held him close.

"Whatever happens, with her or someone else... I'll always be here to make sure you stay with me for another day..." his words cut through Rigby's ears like a knife, the pure kindness of his statement made him cry even harder.

No matter how many tears were shed that night, no matter how long it took for those tears to dry out, Mordecai comforted him, the brunette eventually falling into a deep slumber in his arms

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long, I just was hit with a load of tests and I had to work on this over a period of weeks. I hope this chapter didn't suck! **

**Lot's of love and Morby**

**MrsStylinson3**


	9. A Sorry Note

I am so sorry my Morby fans! It's been like, a million years since I last posted! (Little exaggeration...heh.) I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I will be writing another chapter VERY SOON and that's a promise I will keep!

Yeah, the reason why I haven't been posting anything is because I forgot my password and I never got off my lazy ass to fix it.

But it's all good now! *gives everyone a thumbs up* :D

Also, guys, how long do you want this Morby story to be? (Please answer in the form of reviews or PMs)

Goodbye!

Lot's of love and Morby,

MrsStylinson3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, guys! Finally another chapter is up! Woo!**

**I would just like to thank all of you, whether you have an account or not, for encouraging me to keep writing this. **

**You all are just amazing. I didn't think I'd get this popular on . I thought I would just write a story about my favourite pairing and a few people would read it, leaving the odd review and favourite. But, no. You guys egged me to keep going. Not just the PM's some of you leave me, but the reviews on this story really touch me. I-I mean... 50!? Wow. It almost makes me speechless thinking about it. **

**Thanks to all of you and even though I don't know you. Just remember, through the power of the internet, we will always be friends and I'll never forget you all.**

**Cheers everyone!**

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes guiding themselves to the window.

The sky was a clear, bright orange, indicating that it was just before dawn broke.

He sighed. He was now wide awake and could not go back to sleep, Hell, getting to sleep was bad enough with all the traumatic events that he had witnessed lately. He just hoped Rigby was okay.

Speaking of Rigby, he looked down and his lips curled into a soft smile when he saw how cute Rigby looked. He was gently holding Mordecai's waist, his lips slightly parted and he was letting out adorable breaths every few seconds.

Mordecai's mind wandered, he thought about how good friends they were before they got together. He still had a minor crush on Rigby way before they started going out. I mean who wouldn't? The guy was adorable! He was petite, he wore a slightly oversized brown jumper and his smile and his personality would brighten up Mordecai's day. Sure he wasn't very bright because he dropped out of college and never got his diploma-which Mordecai had made fun of on various occasions- but he was smart in his own little way.

He remembered when he used to have a crush on Magaret, but that was ancient history to the bluenette because it was way, way back when he was in school. He had gave up on her when he saw her every other week with a different guy, always with that stupid little grin on her face.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something on his hand. He turned around to see what it was but instantly relaxed when he saw that it was Rigby's hand.

He had subconsciously held his hand in his sleep.

Mordecai hoped that no one could see his blush in the darkness of the room.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked, now alone on his bed.

"Yeah, Rigby?"

"When can I take this off?" He asked, pointing to the bandage that was over his right eye. (Go to Chptr.7 if you can't remember where he got the bandage.)

"I don't know... probably soon."

"When can we go hooooome?" Rigby dragged.

"Wow, you actually wanna go home and do work?" Mordecai asked, rhetorically and then smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Rigby?" He laughed, while Rigby's mouth was a flat line.

"Cute." The brunette remarked, sarcasm layed thick. Just then, a doctor came in, a female and she was smiling.

"Hello, Rigby!"

"Hello."

"Now, don't worry, I'm just going to unplug this machine. Doctors orders." She stated, the smile never leaving her face.

"Wait, he's not on Life Support anymore?" Mordecai asked, getting suspicious.

"Yes, because he's going home next week."

"Really?" Rigby shouted, gaining weird looks from the doctor and Mordecai. But, Mordecai shook it off and smiled, a big smile. A real smile. Rigby smiled back, laughing.

"Okay, all done! Goodbye!"

"Bye-bye." The doctor left the room and Rigby looked and his hand. No longer connected. He was.. getting better. He turned his body around and softly embraced Mordecai, as a silent thankyou for being the source of his now almost-healed self. Mordecai hugged back.

Your welcome.

A few hours passed and Mordecai was sat next to Rigby on the bed, his arm protectively around him. Even though every person who wanted to hurt them was gone, he still didn't take any chances. He wasn't going to lose Rigby again.

"Hey, Rigby?" Mordecai asked and Rigby looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What work do you think we'll do when we get back?" The brunette thought about it for a moment and his face turned into a expression of total boredom.

"Probably something STUpid like raking leaves..." he replied, putting emphasis on the "stu" in "stupid". Both of them groaned, tilting their heads back and holding their arms in the air. They sighed and silence fell across the room.

Rigby leaned his head on Mordecai's side, closing his eyes, the only sound entering his mind was the beeping of the monitor.

Wait...it was getting faster.

An image flashed in his face.

Faster...faster...

The same image flashed, only more horrific.

He couldn't hear anything. Not even the voices trying to get through to him. Hold on... he could hear something now. His name. No wait... two different voices calling his name. Getting louder.. and louder...

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled, stood at his bedside.

"Rigby!" The therapist repeated, stood at the other side. Both were looking at Rigby with scared and worried expressions as the brunette seemed to thrash and cry while still in his mind.

"No! No! Not me!" Rigby yelled tears streaming down his face, then he awoke, sitting bolt upright. White noise was ringing his ears as if a bomb went off and he looked up at the people over him. They were saying something and Mordecai looked like he was on the verge on tears.

"... Rigby!" The white noise seemed to snap off in an instant and his eyes filled with tears.

"...what?" He simply whimpered and he buried his face into his hands and cried.

"..oh my God..." Tears fell out of Mordecai's eyes and the therapist put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then she went to Rigby, speaking in the softest voice that she could.

"Rigby? I'm Mrs. Bell, I'm your therapist. I'm going to help."

"With what?" Rigby sobbed back.

"With these flash backs you've been having okay?"

Mordecai let a light sob and took a tight hold of Rigby's hand, who looked up and smiled a small, watery smile. Mordecai smiled back.

They were both clearly scared.

"Now, Rigby, would you rather lie back for this or sit up?" She asked and Rigby lay back, never letting go of his boyfriend's hand.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't need much from you. There is going to be multiple sessions." Rigby nodded and looked at Mordecai, a frightened expression on his face. The bluenette gently ran his thumb over his small hand, trying to calm him. He knew this was going to be hard for him because he might have to relive an experience that was traumatic.

"Okay, Rigby what do you think caused this?"

"I..."

"Its alright, you can take your time..."

"Well, Margaret kept coming around and doing horrible things to us..."

"Who is this "Margaret?" Rigby couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Probably the easiest question he'd ever have to answer.

"She used to be our friends until we started seeing eachother. Then she went completely insane..."

The therapist wrote a couple of notes on her clipboard then continued to ask questions.

"If you don't mind me asking. Did she have some sort of crush on you?"

"Oh God, no. She was always going googly eyes over Mordecai." Mordecai hung his head a little and they both laughed.

"Would you be prepared to... tell me about what she did that you think caused these flash backs?"

"Uh-" he was about to say sure but then that same image flashed infront of his eyes and he sat up immediately. "No! Not me! Don't-" he was shushed by Mordecai running a hand along his back.

"Rigby? Rigby?" The therapist called in a quiet voice. "Do want to stop?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Rigby hiccupped and Mordecai got real close. He whispered that none of it was real and everything was alright, then kissed him on the temple.

Rigby looked at Mrs. Bell, who just warmly smiled.

"So..."

The session took all morning. They just discussed about various topics throughout until the sky dimmed, the afternoon just peaking it's head.

"Bye Mrs Bell!"

"Bye..."

"Goodbye dearies!"

Rigby sounded less enthusiastic than his boyfriend because he was still full of tears and emotion, not yet let it all out.

The bluenette had a long look at him.

He was unable to read his body language, his figure stiff and broken. Like a broken mirror.

The brunette covered his face in his hands, Mordecai immediately taking action by standing up and wrapping his arms around the emotionally broken one. He let his boyfriend lean into him, soft sobs shaking his fragile body but Mordecai tried to calm him by running his large hand along his back. He heard Rigby hiccup and softly shushed him.

He knew this would effect him dearly but...

...it was the only way to get his mind right.

Pretty soon Mordecai had Rigby inbetween his legs on the hospital bed and holding him softly against his stomach.

He gently rocked back and forth, calming his boyfriend down and hopefully get him to catch up on his sleep.

He cared so much for Rigby's well being. Even when they were just friends, Mordecai wouldn't let anyone discriminate of bully him. He would protect him. Like any good friend would do.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby, who had his eyes closed, his chest rising, then slowly falling, rising, slowly falling.

The bluenette prayed that nightmares would not haunt his love tonight.

No more.

Please.

No more.

Mordecai must've been holding Rigby for almost an hour because the sky looked alot darker than he remembered.

He had Rigby's hand in his own. It was limp from his slumber but Mordecai knew there was life there, life that he hadn't seen in a long time. He hoped he could see that life soon.

"Nnh... Mordecai?" Rigby mumbled sleepily and Mordecai looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm still here..." he whispered, stroking his chocolate locks.

He kissed him on the forehead, earning a sleepy hum come from the brunette's closed mouth. The bluenette then watched his boyfriend's eyes close and his head flop onto his chest.

To Mordecai, this moment was the moment to die for. Just to have everything be perfect for just a mere second would make Mordecai just... happy.

He just hoped that everything would follow through, just like this moment.

Perfect.

And nothing more.

* * *

**I love you all.**

**You all are my inspiration.**

**Lot's of love and Morby,**

**MrsStylinson3**

**(BTW chapters will come more frequent now**


End file.
